jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
“''I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger the people it did choose. My friends are my power!" ―Sora Sora is the main protagonist from the Disney/Square Enix game series Kingdom Hearts. Sora is a teenager who originates from the Destiny Islands but obtains the Keyblade, a weapons used to fight creatures known as the Heartless. In order to find the King, Donald Duck and Goofy recruit him in their journey across various worlds to save them from darkness, as well as find Sora's friends, Kairi and Riku. Throughout the games, Sora journeys throughout worlds, interacting with various Disney characters as he gains experience with the Keyblade as well as his growth as its wielder. He is voiced by Haley Joel Osment. Personality Sora is a brave and heroic boy who is extremely loyal to his friends, valuing his friendship with them above all else. He is an optimist and has a strong sense of justice, enabling him to take charge of his group when no one else can. However, he is rather oblivious at times, and is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. In addition, a recurring trait Sora possesses is competitiveness, which has often pitted him against fights with those stronger than him, to the point this has grown to a level of arrogance witnessed in Dream Drop Distance when Sora claims that he is already unbeatable even after the threat of Master Xehanort has been explained to him. When Sora is captured and nearly converted into a pawn of Xehanort, Sora remembers his humility and learns of his limits that he humbly accepts his failure of the exam. Despite his flaws, Sora is dedicated and kind, making up for his weaknesses with his benevolent and endearing personality. As such, his ability to forgive is incredible along with his ability to connect to others and quickly befriend them. As the series progresses, Sora learns from his past mistakes and becomes less selfish over time as he learns how powerful the heart can be and fight with this in mind. Powers and Abilities Sora's primary strength lies in his ability to use the Keyblade, which not only allows him to vanquish the Heartless and other Darkness-based beings, but also acts as his primary weapon against foes big and small. Unlike other Keyblade wielders, Sora did not inherit the ability to use the Keyblade from someone else. Instead, it chose him over Riku, its true owner, due to the darkness in Riku's heart. Over the course of the series, Sora becomes a skilled fighter and has triumphed in various feats against the most dangerous of the game's enemies. He is extremely strong, as he can crush rocks and some extremely powerful Heartless with a strike of the Keyblade. (His strength affects the Keyblade's strength) Sora is also knowledgeable with magic, which allows him to cast various spells to aid him or cause damage onto foes. He can also use spells to heal himself and his allies or revive them whenever they fall in battle. Applying magic with his fighting skill, Sora can access other magical abilities that affect his own physical prowess, such as Drive Forms. However, these abilities only last for short periods of time. Sora is also able to fight in combined attacks with allies or other characters. With allies, Sora can perform special attacks known as Limits in combat. In cases when the character is not physically available, Sora has the ability to summon them via Summon Gem, card or charm for a temporary time. Quotes * "I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." * "Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience and has become a home to all the friends I made. I've become a part of their heart just as they become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they won't forget me, then our hearts will be one." * "You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!" * "Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created too. See, the Organization, they've got control of all the Nobodies." Gallery of Sora Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance.png|Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Screen Shot 2019-01-22 at 2.01.55 pm.png|Always Smile! Sora, Donald and Goofy Kingdom Hearts III.jpg|Sora , Donald and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts III Sora Merman Form (Art) KH.png|Sora in his Merman form Sora (KHII outfit) KHIII.png Sora and his Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories.png|Sora in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories